


Not That Kind of Spa

by hibiren



Series: Jay's FFXV Kinktober 2019 Prompt Fills [using spicyrecipehs' list] [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, Gladnis, Hot Tub, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Spa Treatments, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [spicyrecipehs' Kinktober 2019, Day Two] After enduring endless hours of stress at his job, Gladiolus searches for a way to relieve his stress. The answer: a trip to a spa. But the real answer is behind the closed doors of the spa's private room, in the form of a beautiful blond with an impeccably flawless appearance and equally as pristine behavior, or so Gladiolus thinks.





	Not That Kind of Spa

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt fill for Day Two of [spicyrecipehs](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs)' Kinktober Prompts: "Bath/Shower" where I decided hey, why not make it a spa-type AU? :D
> 
> [You can find the full list here, if you'd like to join in the fun!!](https://twitter.com/spicyrecipehs/status/1168390597738188801) Thanks to Recipeh for offering us such a plentiful list of spicy goodness~
> 
> Additional thank you to HollyJolly for providing the inspirations for this fic, their salon AU really got me thinking about a first-meetings Gladnis, with Ignis as a masseuse, because let's face it, I'm sure Ignis is really good with his hands hehe

When Gladio booked an appointment at the local hot-springs-combination-spa, he was happy to find out that the establishment was clean, pristine, and just like the pictures on the advertisement he’d received in the mail earlier that week. It had been a long - well, year, if Gladio was to be completely honest, and he needed to take a day just to himself to try to relax. And relax he would attempt to do - having booked the most expensive appointment he could afford: an hour in one of their luxury mineral baths and a 30-minute massage after.

The man sitting at the front desk greeted Gladio when he entered and directed him, with a sweeping gesture, down the hall to his room. A private room toward the back of the building. _Definitely fancy, pretty nice place,_ Gladio thought while catching glimpses of the empty, open-door rooms. Each room had a different theme (he was particularly impressed with the beach themed room), and the whole building certainly gave off a lavish, relaxing air. Just what he needed.

The setup of his private spa room was reminiscent of a log-cabin interior with rich, stained wood lining the walls and the bath tucked away neatly into a corner behind a wall partition, just a short distance from a space with towels to change clothes and the massage table that sat in front of it. All of the room’s minimalistic yet still-impressive decorations echoed of the log cabin theme, featuring motifs of animals such as wolves, deer, and even a pair of hawks, painted in flying poses on the ceiling along with a scene of a sunrise, clouds, and the faint outline of a forest.

Gladio thought of his own large tattoo, the bird with feathers that spanned across his back and trailed down his arms, and was thankful that his work suit was able to hide all of it. There was a reason he always wore long sleeves, or full suit jackets, to work - he didn’t want anyone to be any more intimidated by him because the vibes he already, apparently, seemed to give off did a decent enough job. No one wanted to talk to him for extended periods of time, like he’d bite their arms off if they got too close. Far from that, in reality: he just wanted to not feel like he was suffocating in his cubicle and that frustrated him more than any obnoxious coworkers.

Gladio set his things down on the closest chair and loosened his tie. He’d arrived directly after the end of a particularly stressful shift - what are the odds? - and was more than happy to rid himself of the unpleasant reminders of his stress, if only just for a couple of hours. Off came the tie, the jacket and shirt shrugged onto the floor (but picked up and placed on a waiting hanger, to be polite, after his initial act of subtle rebellion), the shoes and socks off, belt loosened and the pants stepped out of and placed next to the shoes in the changing room’s offered storage space. Stripping in a place that wasn’t either his apartment or a hotel was certainly an interesting experience, but he silently joked to himself about crossing something unexpected off of his bucket list and walked over to the bath to inspect it.

The tub itself was large, deep, and the jets within activated with a push of a button. The water was hotter than he’d expected; Gladio went to stick his foot in and hissed out a surprised swear, feeling like he’d stuck his toes into a boiling pot of instant noodles. Of course, leave it to a fancy spa to have scaldingly-hot water. If anything he considered this a luxury in itself, to not have the water blast him with an unexpected spray of cold like it did with the shower in his apartment. Gladio swore it was possessed, or something, with the way it always seemed to act up on the days that Gladio thought nothing else could possibly get any worse.

It took a solid minute to adjust the first foot in, then the second, until he inched himself downward into the water and begrudgingly muttered aloud, _“This better help me relax,”_ before leaning his head back and sinking just slightly deeper into the water, enough that he could rest his head on the bath’s edge.

Time slowly dissolved into a distraction, as his mind wandered away from work and stress and the urge to constantly check the time; he ignored the nagging sense of hunger in his stomach to instead focus on the way he felt light in the bath, the way the air smelled lightly of salt from the water’s minerals, and the sound of footsteps approaching - wait - _footsteps approaching._

Eyes wide, Gladio immediately bolted upright and out of the bath, surely scalding himself in the process as a voice questioned quietly from behind the wall, “Mr. Amicitia? It’s time for your massage…?”

Gladio prayed that the redness in his face could be passed for heat endurance rather than flustered embarrassment as he answered, “Yeah! Sorry, I spaced out in the tub. I’ll be right out.”

The struggle then was, the masseuse was waiting for him by the table which was _right next to_ the shelf his clothes were stored on. Of course. Like this was some kind of scenario out of a terrible magazine or something, Gladio silently cursed as he stepped out into the main spa room, _at least let him be hot, if he’s gonna see my ass…_ Gladio swore the painted birds above his head were glaring at him in disapproval. Lovely.

“Oh, my, you _do_ know that this is not _that_ kind of spa - ...sir,” mused the curious yet surprisingly calm-faced masseuse as his bright green eyes bored holes straight through Gladio’s skull in a silent, calculated analysis of his client. Gladio knew no matter how the situation played out, he was going to likely turn into the talk of the spa’s employees gossippings for at least a solid week. “No matter, I can work with this. Please, if you wouldn’t mind, laying down on the table on your stomach for me?”

If this man was embarrassed, even if it was secondhanded on Gladio’s behalf, he certainly made no show of it.

“My name is Ignis, I’ll be your masseuse for the evening,” murmured the man as he watched Gladio lay himself down on the table. As if to spite him, Ignis didn’t even bother with the customary towel-over-the-ass gesture, as if to let him ruminate over his apparent mistake. After this, Gladio swore to never show his face in this or any spa within a fifty-mile radius, not for a year or so. However long it took people to forget his existence.

Naked, on a table, with a stranger’s surprisingly smooth hands gliding down his back - it just felt completely foreign to Gladio. Of course, the whole attempt at relaxation was also somewhat of a foreign concept. Faint music floated over from somewhere nearby, likely from a small speaker in the wall; it was a relaxing instrumental that, when coupled with the sound of the running water from the bath, helped him relax his tense body just marginally. Ignis seemed to take notice of this, and offered a pleased hum.

“You’re very tense,” Ignis observed as his hands drifted dangerously lower, then slowly back up as he traced his thumbs along either side of Gladio’s spine. Biting back a pleased groan, Gladio did his best to make a visible effort to relax his shoulders and let Ignis’ gentle, warm fingers work his clenched fists loose. As Ignis set to work rubbing along Gladio’s wrist he spoke softly, “Please, relax. I’ll certainly see what I can do in a half hours’ time.”

“...Thank you,” Gladio said, but the tail end of it dissolved into a surprised noise when Ignis finished with Gladio’s other hand and placed both palms flat on top of Gladio’s rear and that - much to Gladio’s horror - brought him out of his relaxed state enough to mutter in realization of his predicament, “...ah… shit, I’m s-sorry...”

“You wouldn’t be the first, you know,” Ignis whispered, squeezing the soft flesh beneath his palms and kneading it in a vaguely massaging manner. Making a point to ignore the prominence of said predicament between Gladio’s legs. “Quite a few of my clients find themselves in a similar predicament. Rest assured, I am a masseuse, and massage you I shall. If you don’t say anything, then neither will I.” Ignis’ breath was warm as it ghosted against Gladio’s ear when he leaned over close to continue, “I can’t have you walking out of here with a single stiff muscle, now, can I? That would make me a bad masseuse.”

Managing a nervous chuckle, Gladio fought through the thousand different fighting thoughts in his head to force out an: “You? A bad masseuse? I doubt that. You have… really skilled hands.”

“Years of practice,” Ignis mused, before slipping his fingers down to part Gladio’s ass enough to just barely ghost over his hole on his way down, and Gladio couldn’t help but tense beneath the touch. Wasn’t this wrong? His life had gone from “I need a break” to the complete 180 of “a scene straight out of some (probably shady) pornography.”

In a sudden moment of clarity, Gladio raised his head enough to speak, “You’re not doing this because someone’s making you, are you?”

“No, absolutely not,” Ignis answered, sounding faintly disgusted at the implication and made a point to pull his hands away. Gladio sat up immediately, propped up on his elbows, and spared an apologetic glance to the blond behind him.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that - ” Gladio started, nearly biting his tongue, “I just… I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. Is all. It’s my fault for not paying attention. And, um… well, getting hard. I just… wanted to make sure you were alright with this. You’re a masseuse, not a - ” Gladio knew better than to finish that sentence, and the unspoken word hung heavy in the air between them.

“I’m quite alright with this situation,” Ignis answered after a long moment, again in the same tone, but he reached out to run his palms down Gladio’s back once again, stopping over his ass. “You… would be the first to show concern, you know. But I assure you I’m doing this of my own accord. I’m not being forced by anyone. You have no need to worry. I was just… tending to what needed attention.”

“If you say so, I believe you,” offered Gladio, face flushed as he let Ignis guide him back against the table. “How’s this. We can finish up here, and then when your shift is done, we’ll go to dinner. At least let me make this whole thing up to you. - If you’re single like I am, that is. Don’t wanna interrupt anything.”

“I’d…” Ignis paused, his voice seeming to catch in his throat as he mulled over his potential response. He made a point to let his hands go back to work before answering about a minute later, “Yes. I am single. And I’d like that very much. Now… back to business, yes? We’re running a bit low on time.”

“Mm. Alright. But massage first, okay? You can save the rest of that for… later. Tonight. My place,” Gladio offered, letting out a content sigh when Ignis returned his practiced hands to Gladio’s shoulders and began to work at the particularly persistent knots. “So we can have some privacy.”

“You’re rather direct, aren’t you? I appreciate that.” When Ignis chuckled, Gladio joined him, and the air felt just that much lighter between them now. “Thank you.”

“I can’t even remember the last time I’ve felt this relaxed, I should be thanking you.”

“You may thank me later tonight, then, I suppose?”

“Mm. Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I'm sure Gladio did (despite his extreme embarrassment, lol!) I know this is a bit of a simple fic but I had fun with it nonetheless! Thanks for reading and I'm excited to fill more prompts soon :3


End file.
